


In Greed's Claw

by Ameko



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood and Injury, Dark Sides, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possible DLAMP/DCALM, Self-Harm, Sleep Paralyzie, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Ameko
Summary: Virgil has a difficult past.And his future may not be brighter without some help.Or me putting some of my past experience in Virgil because I love him and he'll suffer.





	1. Breath

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. Breath. In. Out. Slowly. _

 

It was hard. So hard. 

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. _

 

Why couldn’t he just stops thinking about his memories, for a while? Was it so bad to just want to have one great night?

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. _

 

Stupid. It was stupid. 

 

_ Breath. In. In. IN! _

 

He gasped and sat on the mattress, coughing.

 

“Fuck me…”

 

Breathing was easier when he wasn’t laying down. 

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. _

 

It was so much easier now. Even in the dark.

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. Breath. Breath. BREATH! _

 

Nearly jumping where he knew that his lamp was, he pressed the button to light up the room, relaxing slightly.

 

Now, he could breathe again. Wonderful.

 

“...Huh… I’m starting to sound like Logan… That’s not good…”

 

Virgil had a small smirk, thinking about how Logic would be offended by his statement. That could definitely be funny. Maybe he should try and say it out loud tomorr…

 

“Wait…”

  
A quick look to his clock confirmed his fears. It was almost 7 am.

 

“Great… Another wasted night…”

 

With a sigh, the Side got to his feet and started his morning routine. Not like he really needed it, he could just, you know, snap his fingers and kill half of the peopl- Wait, that’s not it.

 

“...Nevermind, if I had to kill half of the Sides, I’d use a list, not choosing randomly.”

 

Though, he couldn’t deny that it was something that he would love to be able to do. After all, he digs the purple, and being the bad guy  _ and _ purple was something that could be fun.

 

As he goes in the shower, some of his thinkings from the night came back.

 

He winced.

 

“...Why can’t I have a break… Gosh, please, get out of my head…”

 

He wanted to hit his own head, but he only sighs, defeated.

 

“Guess it’ll be a bad day then…”

 

After the shower, he got into his favorite clothes. Not like he had a lot of them. It was, mostly, the same thing, just… new each day, since he just made it appears.

 

When he was finally in his comfortable hoodie, he put his eyeshadow on. It wasn’t really for the dark persona, anymore. Mostly to cover the fact that he wasn’t really sleeping well. He couldn’t take the risk to freak out Dad or, worse, Logan. If one of them found out, he was doomed.

 

Mostly because Patton wouldn’t let him do anything before sleeping at least for a few hours, and Logic because he would come with at least four new ways to help him sleep. And, man, he was tired of that.

 

He knew every possible technique to sleep that could be found on the Internet. Hell, he spent two whole nights searching Tumblr and trying every possible way to sleep. And, God bless his heart, even the sweet Morality couldn’t help him for now. Sometimes, hot chocolate and bedtime stories aren’t enough against the ghosts.

 

And boy, if Roman knew about the kind of ghosts he was fighting…

 

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought. Poor Princy. You can’t defeat those kinds of ghosts with a sword, no matter how hard you try...

 

Once he was feeling ready, ready as he could ever be, Anxiety left his room to meet the other Sides in the kitchen.

 

It was not like they needed to eat. But it was some kind of a tradition, eating together to help Thomas eat his three meal per day.

 

Patton was humming a Disney song, from the movie they watched the night before. Roman was half sleeping, his head on his arm with one eye open, as he tried to eat. Logan was, of course, reading and eating at the same time, even if Patton told him to eat without his book multiple times before.

 

“I can handle doing both at the same time, Morality. Plus, since we do not really need to eat, it will only be a waste of time to postpone my reading, therefore, I will continue to do both.”

 

Since then, nobody had tried to dissuade him from doing so.   
  
Only two seats were still vacant and Virgil took his place in one of those.

 

“Dee’s not here?”

 

“I think he’s still sleeping! It was his first movie night, after all, the poor kiddo must be tired!”

 

Patton giggled as he puts some waffles on Anxiety’s plate, who blew:

 

“Huh, yeah, I can understand that…”

 

“Yes, if I remember correctly, you were quite tired after your first time too.” says Logan, without taking his eyes off his book.

 

“Careful with what you say, Specs, we could think of something else.”

 

Of course, Roman choose this precise moment to wake up completely and make Virgil blushes slightly. Patton was, well, confuse, while Logan looked up to watch carefully the Creative Side.

 

“I am referring to the first movie night Virgil had with us. What are you implying, exactly?

 

“Oh my gosh…!”

 

Virgil was a blushing mess while Patton was still confused.

 

“What are you talking about, kiddos? Of course we’re talking about the movie nights!”

 

“Yes, of course, we are! Right, Logan?”

 

Roman had his biggest smile, making Logic sighs.

  
  
“I see. You are mocking me. Well, since it is apparently your only way to wake up, I will bear it. But be careful of the consequences.”

 

With that, Logan left the kitchen.

 

_ Great… What a wonderful way to start a day… _

 

With all the memories from the previous night, beginning the day with some sexual hint wasn’t the best.

 

But of course, being the embodiment of Anxiety, Virgil stayed quiet and eaten a bit, just enough so that Patton wasn’t too suspicious.

 

Roman and Morality were having a conversation but Virgil wasn’t really listening. The voices and the pictures from his past were still haunting him.

 

That’s probably why he jumped from his chair and fell on his bottom from the surprise on being touched. His eyes all open and scared were fixed on Deceit’s hand. The Side was surprised and looking at him with concern.

 

“Virgil? Are you-?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… Sorry, it’s a no-touch day…”

 

Quickly making his way up, he thanked everyone for the meal and flew to his bedroom, hearing from the kitchen :

 

“No touch-day? I’m totally not confused right now…”

 

“Oh, don’t worry Dee! Sometimes Virgil prefers to not be touched for the day!” answered Patton.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry Scaly Face, our Gloomy Knight has nothing against you-”

 

Virgil’s door was slam shut, cutting Roman’s voice from his ears.

 

His breathing had become erratic. Again.

 

_ Fuck me… _

 

He couldn’t go on like that. But he couldn’t tell them why he was being anxious… Dee was just starting to become a member of their little family, he couldn’t do that to the Dark Side… Knowing Roman, if he told them his history with some of the Dark Sides, Creativity would probably hunt them down, even those, like Deceit, who aren’t that bad…

 

“We’re all bad in our own way, I guess…”

 

It was going to be a hell of a day… But before, he needed to calm himself.

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. _


	2. Lovely

The panic was growing in his chest. Pacing back and forth in his room, Virgil was in verge of an anxiety attack.

 

_ Again. Great. That’s… fucking great… _

 

He could hear his family talking in the commoners. They were probably waiting for the start of the new video.

 

_ Thomas’ doing a mistake… Why does he want to introduce another Dark Side…?! We’re just accommodating with Deceit… God, that’s not going to work… _

 

“Why, why, WHY?!”

 

Without thinking about it, Anxiety punched the wall with all his power, making it shake. Everything became silent… And then…

 

“Fuck, that hurts…”

 

Looking at his fist, Virgil was shaking. The pain was growing in his wrist, moving up from his arm to the shoulder. He didn’t faked the punch…

 

“Kiddo?!”

 

_ That’s it, I’m doomed _ .

 

“Virgil, are you alright in there?”

 

“Y-Yeah Pat, sorry…”

 

“We’re totally not concerned about you right now, Virgil.” added a worried Deceit.

 

“It’s okay, really, I just…”

 

“Did something attacked you, my dark prince?!“

 

“Oh please Roman, shut up, I just saw a spider a-and I killed it!”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“Virgil, are you sure you are alright? Can we come in?”

 

Logan’s voice. Great, now everyone was at his door…

 

“N-No! T-told you, no touch-day, I… I need space before the video.”

 

He was sure that Deceit was able to feel the lies but, strangely enough, he didn’t say anything.

 

“Okay kiddo, if that’s what you want…! Just tell us if you need anything, okay?”

 

“Y-yeah Dad, don’t worry. I’ll let you know…”

 

“Okay! See you soon then!”

 

He could almost see Patton taking everyone’s arm to guide them elsewhere. He took a deep breath, feeling a little bit better.

 

But it didn’t last long.

 

“You’re not really getting better at lying, my friend.”

 

_ Shit. Deceit… Of course. _

 

“I didn’t lie…”

 

“Yeah, and that’s totally not a lie, right.”

 

“...Leave me alone.” Virgil’s voice was almost a whisper.

 

“Is it because of the video?”

 

“...No…?”

 

“You seem so sure of yourself.”

 

“Fuck off…”

 

“Oh, no, Virgil, I’m soooo offended!“

 

“Can’t you just, like, you know… Back off for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, I totally should do that, since I’m not really interested in you, you know.”

 

“I’m not in the mood…”

 

“No touch-day? I mean, what is that? Since when do you have something like that?”

 

“Why do you care. I just don’t want to be touch, it’s none of your business.”

 

Virgil could heard a sigh from the door and bit his bottom lips, before answering in a whisper:

 

“It’s just… I’m… I’m not sure that I could have another of the Dark Sides here right now… With us…”

 

“It’s not like they will be here right away after the video.” said the Snake.

 

“You don’t know that for sure.”

 

“...You can hide here until Thomas’ death, it’ll totally help you.”

 

Virgil would have really wanted to believe in that lie. But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. Thomas needed him. For the videos and for his life in general. He couldn’t duck out or hide all their life.

 

“...Do you know who’s gonna come…? Which of them…?”

 

“Yeah, I totally know that. It’s not like Roman was keeping me away from the script. He totally trusts me after all.”

 

“Okay I got the idea.”

 

He sighs again. He could ask Roman, of course. But in that case, the Creative Side will  _ never _ let him go without answering all of his questions… And he couldn’t just… answer. Not now. And, possibly, not ever. He wanted that behind him…

 

~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

 

The video was going smoothly. Nothing was wrong, for now. Thomas was doing great, dealing with yet another problem that most of the viewers may probably be experimenting. 

 

They were ahead of the schedule, everybody was having fun. Virgil was almost able to relax. Almost.

 

He knew what was coming and he was trying really hard to not let his Host feels his anxiety right now. He couldn’t let Thomas being influenced by his own nervousness.

 

_ Yeah… Maybe it won’t be too bad? Maybe it’ll be Remy…? He’s not really a Side, but the viewers from Vine like him… Or maybe it’ll be Lazy? The guy isn’t so bad, after all… Or maybe it’ll be someone else, not that bad either…? _

 

“Good afternoon, lovelies.”

 

An arm was wrapped around his shoulders and, before he could say anything, his entire body froze.

 

_ Oh no _ …

 

“Hi!”, say Patton, without really realizing what was happening for Anxiety.

 

“By the beard of Merlin, who are you?!”

 

Roman, of course, was raising his katana in Virgil’s and the newcomer direction, like he could do anything.

 

Like all the Side, this one was looking like Thomas. And like all the Side, he had some differences: he was wearing a black suit with a white bow tie, a walking stick in his right hand. He was wearing a lot of jewelry, from the ears to his wrists, from a plain piercing to a really expensive watch. He was wearing glasses like Logan and Patton, one side of his head cropped while the other side was much longer than anyone else hair.

 

“Lovely. What a pitiful assembly.”

 

“...don’t touch me…” Virgil was just whispering, nobody able to hear him.

 

Logan sighs, Thomas a little taken aback.

 

“Well, hello…? Who are you?”

 

“My, my, Thomas! I’m sad that you don’t know me. I’m your dear Greed.”

 

“Hello, Greed. Maybe you could start by leaving Virgil alone. He is clearly not comfortable with you like that.”

 

If he could have, the Anxious Side would have kissed Logan for trying to help him. But the Dark Side didn’t move at all, smiling.

 

“Why would I do that? We’re really close after all. And I’m sure that my Dear Anxiety would have told me if he doesn’t want me touching him”

 

Anxiety wanted to run away, but he was just… froze. He couldn’t move, couldn’t talk. He tried to take a look at Roman, to cry for help, but Greed just sighed and released him, leaning on his walking stick.

 

“I’m glad to finally be able to join your little funny group. Don’t worry Thomas, I’m going to help you get everything you want. You deserve it, after all. We’ll find your crush…”

 

“Oh, I like that”, said Roman, looking at Patton with a smile.

 

“...And make sure he’ll never, ever, leave you, like your ex.”

 

Morality was smiling awkwardly.

 

“S-Sure thing kiddo, but I’m not really sure that it works like th-”

 

“I’m not your kiddo,  _ Kiddo _ . I’m here to make sure that Thomas is getting everything that he deserves. EVERY. SINGLE. THING.”

 

A threatening aura surrounded Greed as he spoke, making everyone flinch and step back.

 

Deceit took this clue to appear, looking at Greed with amusement.   
  


“Whoa, you’re  _ so _ scary, Greed. I didn’t knew that I could be afraid of a groom.”

 

Patton had a little giggle, while Thomas tried to hide his smile. Greed took his time to look at Deceit before sighed.

 

“You’re still acting like a child, from what I see. I won’t waste my time here. Time is precious, after all. Right, Anxiety?”

 

He smiled at him, his eyes full of something that made Virgil shiver.

 

“Well, see you soon, lovelies. Don’t worry Thomas, I’ll work on your case very soon…”

 

And, with that, he disappeared, leaving a confused assembly. Roman was the first one to speak:

 

“... Can someone explain to me what just happened here with fake King Midas?"


	3. Relief

Anxiety was just staring at his feet while everyone was talking. His blood had pounding in his temples. He took him a few seconds to understand that he was shaking. His eyes were full of fear and glassy, and he took the risk of sitting down.

 

Virgil didn’t really knew that everyone had stopped talking when he moved, until Patton was next to him, nothing but concern on his face.

 

“Hey Kiddo, you’re okay here?”

 

The Side took a look up to stare at the Dad figure like he didn’t understand him. Patton worried more and his head turned to Logan, who adjusted his tie before coming too and kneeled in front of Virgil.

 

“We are sorry about that, Virgil. We forgot about the no-touch and we did not move to help you escape from Greed, surprised as we were.”

 

“Yeah! It wasn’t him who was supposed to come! It was finally the big time for mister Coffee!” exclaimed Roman.

 

But Logan wasn’t having it.

 

“Roman, I demand that you keep a little bit quiet for now, you are clearly way too loud for Virgil.”

 

“O-Oh, I’m sorry Virge, I didn’t mean t-”, tried to explain Princy.

 

“It’s okay Kiddo, we know that you’re trying your best.”

 

Patton was smiling at the Creative Side, making him blush and, finally, shut up. Logan was still focused on Virgil, Thomas looking nervous behind him and Deceit trying to act like he wasn’t interested by the situation.

 

“Virgil, can you hear me? It is completely understandable if you are not able to speak, but if you can move your head to answer, it will be enough.”

 

Virgil didn’t move. He was watching Logan, his eyes on the Logical Side lips, but the words didn’t made any sense in his head. 

 

Patton tried to move his hand in front of his dark son face and that gave him a reaction. Not the best reaction, but still, it was a start: Virgil had a little jump and moved away until his back was touching the wall. Logan tried to get his attention again.

 

“Virgil?”

 

“Kiddo? Are you here?”

 

“...Y-Yeah, w-what’s up…?”, stammered the anxious Side.

 

A common sigh swept through the living room. At least, he was back.

 

“We were quite worried about you, Virgil. You did not seemed to hear us for a while.”

 

“O-oh… I’m sorry…”, the purple Side whispered.

 

“None of that, my black star! This villain put his hand on you, I should have cut him in pieces when I had the opportunity!”

 

“Oh I’m sure you would have done that, Roman, it’s not like Greed was getting in your head and making you feel like you could, finally, have everything you want, not at all.”

 

“Oh shut up, you-... You-... Mister Double Scary Face!”

 

“So mature, like always.”

 

“Guys, please, enough.”

 

Everyone shut up, eyes on Thomas. It was obvious that he was starting to get anxious, the connection with Virgil becoming stronger as the time passed.

 

“Oh, sorry Thomas!”

 

“It’s okay Roman, but be nice with Deceit.”

 

“Thomas, you probably should stop the recording for now, we probably won’t finish the video today after all.”, added Logan for Thomas.

 

“Oh, thanks Logan, I completely forgot!”

 

Their host rushed to the camera to power it off and save some memory. Since nobody was watching him, Virgil felt a little better and decided that it was his cue to sink down to the commoners.

 

Falling on the sofa, he let out a long sigh, relaxing a bit.

 

Not for long, tho.

 

“Charming view, my dear.”

 

Virgil’s eyes shoot up and the anxious Side freeze. Greed was sitting in a chair that clearly wasn’t here before the video -  _ Is that a throne?! _ \- and looking at him with a smile.

 

“I was waiting to see you again, Anxiety. I really  _ missed you _ .”

 

Anxiety swallowed, trying to get up.

 

“...w-why… w-what…”

 

“Are you saying something, dearest?”

 

Greed got up and took a few steps toward Virgil, who tried to sink down and hide in the sofa. The Dark Side was looking at him with a gentle smile.

 

“Ah. You’re probably wondering why I’m here, aren’t you? Isn’t that obvious? I just came to claim what is mine…”

 

He kneeled down, taking Virgil’s hand in his own, petting it with care and tenderness.

 

“I’m not really a sharing person... I’m sure you can understand that, right?“

 

Greed was still smiling at him, but he finally raised up, looking annoyed.

 

“I guess that we would have to wait a bit before being able to enjoy our reunion. But I don’t mind. I know you’ll be waiting for me…”

 

With a grin, he disappeared, just before everyone else appeared in the commoners. Roman was visibly frustrated but smiled as soon as he saw Virgil. Logan didn’t bother staying too long.

  
  
“I have work to do, since the video is going to take a lot more time than it was originally programmed. I need to adjust our planning. Please, everyone, let some space to Virgil and try to not kill everything that moves near the sofa, Roman.”

 

The Creative Side had an outraged gasp but said nothing, Logan already inside his room. Patton giggled before coming to Virgil, smiling gently.

 

“Do you want to have some company, kiddo?”

 

The Anxious Side nodded, earning a smile from Morality.

 

“Great! What about a movie and some hot cocoa with marshmallow?"

 

“T-That would be great, Pat’...”

 

“Cool! I’ll be back soon!”

 

The paternal figure runned toward the kitchen. Putting his sword away, Roman choose a movie, something that Virgil would like. After some time, he picked Brave and the movie started on the TV.

 

Sitting on the sofa, Deceit was looking at his friend without a word, feeling like something was not right. But before he could address it, Patton came back with four mugs filled with hot cocoa, marshmallows and some whipped cream. Everyone found their place around Virgil, without touching him, and watched the movie. Of course, Roman sang every songs and Patton almost cried because of how cute the little bears were.

 

It was all right. Virgil was feeling… A lot better. He was safe. His family was here for him. Nothing could hurt him.

 

Once his drink was finished and he was curled on himself like a cat, he started to feel sleepy. Roman, who was surprisingly paying attention to him today, conjured a large blanket for him. It was hot and soft, and Virgil liked it a lot. The blanket was black, covered with stars and constellations. Something that he would probably keep inside his room from now on, using it for their movie nights.

 

Smiling and thanking silently the Creative Side, Anxiety felt his eyes becoming more and more heavy. And, just like that, he fell asleep, protected by his family.


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off for the Hell's road! Buckle up, guys ;)

When Virgil finally wakes up, he was feeling like trash. He had a long night and a good sleep, but waking up was horrible. That’s probably why he didn’t feel right away that he wasn’t in his room.

 

Opening his eyes was a real challenge but when he was finally able to do so, he found himself still on the sofa. Roman was snoring on a mattress, on the floor. Deceit was curled at the other end of the sofa and Patton was in the kitchen, humming a song as a marvelous smell perfumed the living room. Logan was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn’t really a surprise.

 

Yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly, the anxious Side made his way to the kitchen, trying to not wake up the others. He saw Patton mixing something together on the stove, probably some scrambled eggs, and he came closer until he was able to wrap his arms around Morality.

 

“Hi, Kiddo!”

 

“‘morning dad…”, grumbled Virgil.

 

“Someone’s pretty cuddly today!” said Patton, happily surprised.

 

“Hmm-hmm…”

 

Patton giggled a bit before turning inside Virgil’s arms to hug him. They stayed like this for a while, until the smell of something burning made Morality gasp and turn around to save the breakfast.

 

Laughing a bit, Virgil set the table before waking up everyone. Except for Logan, because Logan wasn’t sleeping above his planning, with his glasses on his nose and drooling a bit. Not at all.

 

Once Logic was at the table, with everybody, they started to eat. Princy and Deceit were arguing a bit, but it was all right. Everything seemed calm and Virgil was starting to feel relaxed. Well, almost.

 

When the breakfast was finished and all the Sides going on with their tasks, Virgil found himself… staring at his door, as it insulted him. Thoughts started to grow inside of his head and his respiration become erratic, once again.

 

_Why am I like that?! Breath you moron!_

 

After some long seconds of breathing exercises, the anxious Side entered his room with the blanket that Roman gave him the previous night. He couldn’t help but sighed seeing it empty. Well, his furnitures were here, of course, but he was alone. He dropped the blanket on the chair, near his desk, took his phone out of his pocket and got near his bed.

 

_Guess I can finally have some alone time…_

 

Putting his headphones on his ears and some music at a level that was probably up enough to be heard in the silence of the room, Virgil flopped on his mattress, face against his pillow.

 

Like always, he turned during quite a long time before finally finding the perfect position, his nose against the wall and hugging his pillow on his chest.

 

It didn’t take him much time before falling asleep. He needed the rest, after all those _all-nighters._

 

~♥♦♣♠~♥♦♣♠~♥♦♣♠~

 

Something wasn’t right.

 

He couldn’t tell what exactly, but he woke up all sweaty, his headphones and pillow nowhere to be seen and his breathing a little bit too fast. And he didn’t move an inch.

 

Something… bad was happening.

 

He knew this feeling. It was the feeling he gave to Thomas during the night, when someone was awake in the apartment and was moving, to go to the bathroom or to steal a snack. The feeling that was telling him that someone was watching him in the dark. Probably to murder him.

 

_It’s just your imagination, stop worrying about nothing. It’s the middle of the day, you probably heard Roman running in front of your door. Go back to sleep or move but stop acting like… like a freaking hen in front of an egg!_

 

But still, he couldn’t move. His body wasn’t responding. It was frustrating… and scary. It wasn’t the first time that it happened. In fact, it happened quite a lot in his past. Each time someone was inside his… room…?

 

His heart froze. Someone was here. Someone. Was inside. His room. Without his permission.

 

Maybe it was Patton…?

 

_No, Patton knocks. Always. And not only for the jokes…_

 

Logan, maybe?

 

_Same as Patton, he would always knock. Manners and respect for his privacy._

 

It could be Roman. Or Deceit.

 

_Roman would have entered the room while singing or at least throwing a tantrum, and Deceit wouldn’t just… hide in the shadow… Then, who…?_

 

He tensed, suddenly. He knew who…

 

_Calm down, Virge… You don’t know for sure that someone is here… Just breath, it’s okay…_

 

A hand touched his hair gently, petting his head.

 

In a normal circumstance, it would have been a reassuring gesture. Something that he would have liked. But it wasn’t the case here.

 

Some tears come into his eyes but he stayed still. Not a muscle in his body could move. Not his arms, not his legs, and not even his mouth.

 

Weight was added on the mattress, making him roll a bit, even if he tried to stay against the wall. A voice broke the silence of the room.

 

“Are you awake, my dearest?”

 

It was Greed’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry about the cliffhanger! 
> 
> The next chapter is already finished don't worry. I'll post it tomorrow.


	5. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not joking, this chapter is really heavy. Go to the cut if you want to pass the scene. The Non-con tag is not here for nothing. It's nothing sexual, but it's still pretty hard to read.
> 
> Stay safe.

It was happening again.

  


Virgil wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to move. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to die.

  


Everything but that.

  


_ Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t touch me,  _ **_don’t touch me, PLEASE DON’T TOUCH ME!!!_ **

  


The hand on his head was gentle, stroking him with tenderness. He could feel the love coming from Greed.

  


He didn’t wanted that.

  


The hand went down, slowly, to touch his cheek. It didn’t stop here, going down for his throat, stopping a bit on it like he was about to squeeze it. But instead, Greed continued to caress him, going up into his shoulder then down, along the arm.

  


Virgil wanted to kill him. It was like if he was being stroked with a razor blade against his skin. His head was going numb. He craved that kind of affection and gesture but it was… so wrong. He knew it was wrong. 

  


The voice in his head was going crazy.

  


_ I don’t want that... Please, please stop... Leave me alone! _

  


_...But we want that, Virge… He’s the only one giving us exactly want we want… _

  


_ That’s not true... P-Patton gives that to us too...! And… And everyone else would give us that if we asked… _

  


_ But we don’t want to ask… Greed gives us what we want without asking because he knows us. He knows we want that. He knows that we need that. _

  


_ That’s not true… That’s not true…  _ **_NO! STOP!_ **

  


_ You want it! You know that! It’s… so good! It’s what you want from the others! Stop lying to yourself! You’d be moving or stopping him if you don't want what he is doing! _

  


That made him move. Slightly. Just a little bit. Just to move Greed’s hand. To make him think he was really asleep and so that it was wrong for him to do that.

  


But Greed couldn’t care less.

  


“You’re so beautiful in your sleep…”, whispered the Dark Side.

  


His hand came back to the anxious side face, moving some strand of hair to clear his forehead.

  


“...I’m going to take you back… You’re mine… You’ll be mine, forever… We’re meant to be, my dear…”

  


His voice was still soft. So soft that it was almost impossible for anyone to hear it. But Virgil could hear it and he was so scared. He didn’t wanted  _ that _ to happen. Not again.

  


He felt the movement before understanding what was happening. Greed made him move by putting some weight on his shoulder, gently. Now on his back, Virgil wanted to cry even more. He was too vulnerable like this. But still, he couldn’t move. Like if he wasn’t even controlling his body.

  


Well, in a way, it was the case. 

  


He was feeling everything precisely. Each stroke. Each breath. Each movement on the mattress. It was way too much for him.

  


He was feeling excited, loved. 

  


That disgusted him. 

  


He wanted Greed to touch him. To kiss him. To make him feel loved. Wanted. 

  


But at the same time, he wanted to throw up just by picturing it.

  


It was becoming difficult for him to breath like he was still asleep. He wanted to panic, to cry, to scream. He wanted Roman to enter dramatically in his room, sword up and save him like a damsel in distress. He wanted Deceit to know what was going on and come here to make Greed flew. He wanted Logan to explain to Greed how wrong it was and make sure that he never comes back. He wanted Patton to hug him, he wanted to be held against his chest and hear him say that he was safe now.

  


But all he could feel was Greed’s hand on his chest, taking his time to touch him, to draw Virgil’s body with his disgusting fingers.

  


_ Please… Please stop… Please… Leave me alone… _

  


_...I wonder where he will take it. How much longer is he going to do it. What is he going to do. You want to touch my skin, don’t you? Why aren’t you already doing it, you coward?! Are you afraid to wake me up?! Because you know you shouldn’t be doing that, Greed, you know that! _

  


_ I beg you... stop… I don’t want that… Please… _

  


The hand came back up, slowly, until it was on the hoodie’ zipper. 

  


_ He’s going to do it? Really? He’s… He’s going to do that to me, while I sleep? _

  


_ You’re not asleep! Move! Do fucking something! _

  


_...But I like it… I don’t want it to stop… I’m… I’m feeling… excited…? _

  


**_I DON’T WANT TO, PLEASE, STOP!_ **

  


_...He’s not going to stop. I… I need to act. I need… I need to do something. DO SOMETHING, VIRGE!  _ **_TELL HIM TO STOP! TELL HIM! NOW!_ **

  


A groan finally made his way up to Virgil’s lips. 

  


Greed watched him, a little smile on his face. He let go of the zipper and got back up to his feet. But before leaving, he lowered himself over the sleeping boy to gently lay his lips on Anxiety mouth. And then, he disappeared, as he came. Just like that.

  


~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

  


Virgil was throwing up on the bathroom, the door closed and his whole room locked. He was shaking so much that he couldn’t stay sit, mostly laying his face on the toilet. 

  


His stomach was empty since a bit already, but the feeling didn’t leave him. He wasn’t able to say how he got here in the first place. All he knew was that tears stopped running on his cheeks a long time ago already.

  


He was tired. So tired. He was feeling sick and wanted to rip his skin off. But even the shower that he took didn’t helped him.

  


He wanted to scream. But he couldn’t just do that, or Thomas would know. He didn’t want Thomas, or anyone, to find him like that. Naked, wet and sick, on his bathroom floor.

  


He took a look at his arm that the Dark Side touched. Putting a hand over it, he rubbed slowly the skin. He wanted to tear the flesh out, make sure the sensation of Greed’s hands disappear like he did, without a trace. 

  


...Maybe he could try something…?

  


His eyes got up to the sink. Maybe he could take the scissors that he used for his hair? Or the razor? Maybe… Maybe he could make the sensation disappear like that…?

  


He took him all his power to get up enough to reach for the scissors, since it was the nearest.

  


Once he was sitting again, he watched the tool for what seemed like an eternity.

  


_ I… I could do it… I could… I could use the pain… I… I deserve it… It’s my fault… I didn’t stop him… I could… I should… I… I need to do it… _

  


His hand was starting to hurt him, crushing the scissors like that. And then, suddenly, he threw it away with all his strength, like if it had burned him, shaking and hardly breathing. His eyes were narrowed in horror.

  


_ I… I can’t… I can’t… I can’t do that to Thomas or the others… Oh my God, what am I gonna do…? _

  


Some tears rolled on his face again. But he was too dehydrated to really cry. He couldn’t stay here. He needed to move. And he needed to do it now.

  


Getting up was way more difficult than he thought at first. Helping himself with everything that he could, Virgil got back to his room. He put his clothes on, trying not to fall, before rolling himself up in Roman’s blanket. He felt safer like that. Like if the Creative Side was here with him.

  


_...I should… I should ask someone help… Maybe… Maybe they’ll be able to help me…? _

  


_ No. No, Virgil. You are the protector one. You can’t ask them to help you with… that. It’s… it’s your issue. Your issue alone. _

  


_ I can’t do this alone… _

  


_ You have too. It’s your fault. Greed is after you… because of your behavior… Because of what you did… Of what you said… It’s… your fault… No one else’s… _

  


Sitting on his bed, the anxious Side took his pillow and put his face on it. And he screamed. 

  


He screamed all his pain. 

  


All his anger. 

  


All his misery. 

  


All his fears. 

  


Until he couldn’t scream anymore.


	6. Scream

Patton was making breakfast, humming some song that Thomas was listening at the same time. It was a habit that he took early in their life. It was nice to sing with his host. It was like being in the same room as him, like during the videos.

But he was also singing because he was worried. Virgil didn’t show up the previous night. It wasn’t really something unordinary, to be honest, but… He left after breakfast and they didn't saw him at all since then.

Plus, his room was locked. He had felt it right away when he had woke up. And that was new. Virgil didn’t locked his room since the Accepting Anxiety video. Sure, sometimes he won’t be here for a few hours, or even a day or two. But locking his room completely?

Alone in the kitchen, the moral Side couldn’t help but worry. A big sigh escaped him before returning to his task. He was making french toast, thinking it would be a good way to try and lure Anxiety out of his room.

“Good morning, Patton.”

Morality straightened right away, forcing a smile on his mouth. He couldn’t let Logan knew how much it was affecting him.

“Hi, Logan! I’m making breakfast! It’ll be finished soon!”

But Logan knew right away that something was wrong. Patton’s voice was too cheerful, his posture too righteous.

“...I know. You make breakfast every day. You do not have to establish that. What is going on, Patton?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, kiddo! I just wanted to let you kno-”

“Patton.” cutted Logic.

Morality tensed. He could hear his friend sigh, before taking a few steps toward him. A hand found its way to his shoulder and the paternal figure turned around. He took Logan in his arms, hugging him while trying to hide his face against Logic’s chest.

“S-Sorry Logan, I’m... “

“It is completely okay, Patton. Tell me what is wrong.”

“It’s just… I’m worried!”

“Care to elaborate?”

“...I’m worried about Virgil… my precious son-shine didn’t came back to me since yesterday and is locked inside his room…”

“Locked? That is… rather odd. Since when?”

“I have no idea! I… I didn’t checked before going to sleep and it was like that this morning…”

“Hmm. Very odd, indeed. But do not worry too much, Patton. I am sure that Virgil is completely able to take his own decisions on that matter.”

“Y-Yeah, but… What if he's hurt? O-Or scared? Maybe he had a panic attack and needs me?”

Logan sighed. He couldn’t really rationalize Patton like that. He needed the help of the others, at least.

“Virgil wouldn’t be locked if he wanted our help. Try to breathe for a bit. I am going to wake up Deceit and Roman. Then, we will eat together and discuss the issue and how to resolve it in order to help you and Virgil at the same time. How does it sound for you?”

Patton smiled, feeling a lot better.

“S-Sounds great! Thanks, Logan!”

“That is quite normal, do not thanks me for that Pat-”

He was cutted short by a small kiss on his cheek. Logan stopped in his sentence, surprised and blushing. Putting his glasses up with one finger, he coughed a bit.

“Well, I… I will be back soon with the others.”

He turned around, heading back to the bedrooms to find the other Sides.

Patton couldn't help but chuckle. Logan was too cute. He loved him. Well, he pretty much loved every Side at this point - except Greed, he didn't knew him after all - and wanted them to be as happy as possible. He wanted them to feel good, to feel loved. Like in a big family.

Logan came back after some minutes, dragging a sleepy Roman, with Deceit behind them.

They started to eat, wondering why Virgil was not here, when it happened.

The walls started shaking. The mind palace became darker. Logan got up, looking everywhere to try to identify from where it was coming. Roman woke up immediately and draw his sword, ready to fight. Patton worried immediately :

“Oh no… Is Thomas okay?”

Logan turned his head to him.

“Go to him, Patton. Make sure he is okay and then make him come here with us.”

Morality nodded before sinking down to his Host.

Deceit was worried.

“That’s… totally normal…”

“Yeah, we know, Dee-lightful! Any idea about what’s going on?”

“Absolutely, Princy.”

Roman rolled his eyes and Patton came back at that moment with Thomas in his arms, who was shaking and crying.

“G-Guys, I… I don’t know what’s happening…!”

“Breath, Thomas. What is going on?”

“I don’t know Logan! It started for n-nothing! I… I had nightmares all night and… and when I woke up, I had a panic att-... Where’s Virgil?!”

Before anyone could say anything, Deceit disappeared in an instant, to reappear in front of Virgil’s room, banging on it.

“Virgil! Open the door!”

Roman swore before running toward the stairs. Logan helped Thomas calm down while they got upstairs with the others. Creativity and Dee were trying to force the door to open, but it wasn’t moving, at all.

The walls were still shaking and Thomas was starting to be in pain, falling to one knee.

Patton got down with him, worried.

“Thomas, breath. Remember? In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8…”

He tried to help him breathe, Logan watching the scene while chewing the tip of his thumb with worry. He was feeling… completely lost. Until finally, he got an idea.

“Thomas, can you stand?”

“I… I think so, yes…”

“Patton, help him get up. Thomas, try to open Virgil’s door. You should be able to do it. It is your mind, after all.”

Patton helped the young man to get back to his feet, before leading him toward the door. Deceit and Roman let their place, the first one with an evident worry on his face, the second with his sword ready to cut everything or everyone that was hurting a member of his family.

Thomas inhaled deeply, put his hand on the doorknob… and opened the door.

As soon as it happens, they were welcomed by a scream that finally faded. The walls stopped to shake suddenly and a scary silence settled. The room was dark, like if it was filled with a cloud of black smoke. Roman was the first one to take a step inside the room, Deceit and Logan following him as Thomas and Patton stayed outside. When the Sides got out, Logic had a worried look on his face.

“We’re going to Roman’s room. Now.”

Roman got out just after, carrying an unconscious Virgil draped in the blanket that Creativity gave him, followed by Deceit who was looking everywhere with suspicions on his face.

“I’m going with you guys, I have nothing else to do.”

And he was gone.

But the others could understand. So they made their way toward Roman’s room. Roman had the possibility to modify everything at will, it was the most obvious choice, after all.

Once Virgil was put inside his bed, the Creative Side took a look toward Logan. Thomas and Patton did the same, as if they were waiting for some explanation.

Logan sighed. It was going to be a long day...


	7. Inspection

First thing first. Logan started by inspecting Anxiety’s state. He was paler than normal, furrows hollowed by tears on his cheeks. He examined the interior of his mouth, clicking his tongue inside his own.

 

“Patton, I need you to go to the kitchen and bring back some water, honey, and a spoon.”

 

Morality helped Thomas to sit down on the mattress before running toward is objective, without saying a word.

 

Logic continues his inspection. He saw dark circles under Virgil’s eyes. At first, he was thinking that it was just his eyeshadow. But it wasn’t. And that was another source of worry.

 

Checking the boy’s arms and hands made him pause and clench his teeth. He could see the mark of the scissors, like if he had heald one for too long or with to much force.

 

To be honest, Logan was afraid that the anxious Side had the idea of hurting himself, before deciding against it. Even if it was good, in a way, it was a source of worry that he wanted to be ride off. He would never feel safe about letting the Side go back to his room without being sure that wouldn’t do something like… that.

 

“Roman, go to Virgil’s room. If you found something able to cut, razor, box cutter, scissors, knives, I do not know… anything, put it in my room.”

 

Princy paled slightly.

 

“You don’t think that he tried to-”

 

“Just go and do as I told you. It is only a precautionary measure, he is unharmed.”

 

Roman didn’t took too much time to think about it and went to accomplish his mission. Patton came back just a bit after and put everything near the bed. His eyes were red, like he cried before coming back.

 

Thomas was shocked, saying nothing. At least, he calmed down since they found Anxiety. Logan thought that it was probably him that caused their host to be in such a state. Considering how they found him, it was understandable.

 

The scream was still echoing inside his head. So much fear… It was really a horrible sound. He was sure that he was going to hear it again and again before going to sleep for a long time.

 

“Lo…? Is he… okay?”

 

Logan was rooted out of his thoughts by Thomas’ voice. Putting his glasses up with one finger, he settled down near his host.

 

“Yes, I think he is. He probably had some kind of extreme night terror. Maybe because of Greed touching him during a no-touch day. But I will keep a close eye on him, just to be sure. He seems to suffer from sleep deprivation, too. It would be a good idea to have him sleeping inside one of our rooms during a few nights.”

 

“Mine first.”

 

Logan and Thomas turned their head toward Patton, surprised. The paternal figure smiled gently.

 

“I’m sure he’ll say that we don’t have too, but if I’m the first one to ask him, he may accept without too much fight. I’ll say that it’s for me, because I’m worried about him. I am! But he doesn’t have to know that it’s to protect him.”

 

Logic nodded.

 

“Good idea, Patton. You will be first, then. We would probably have some accommodations to make, he may not like the idea for sleeping in the same bed as us, but we will find a way.”

 

“Can I propose my bed too, one night?” asked Thomas.

 

“Of course Kiddo!” answered Patton with a smile, before Logan was able to do so.

 

“Well, I would have said that Virgil needs to agree, but I do not think that he would be closed to the idea, Thomas. I will be second, to check on his state of mind. We will see after if he needs to be watched for more time or not, and if it is the case, we will think about asking Roman and Deceit, plus you.”

 

Roman came back to that.

 

"Asking me and Dee what?"

 

"Oh, Roman, you are back. Did you find anything?" asked Logan, without wasting this time on something that they would have to talk about later anyway.

 

Creativity frowned, not liking to be ignored, but they had a more important matter to discuss.

 

"I found nothing really alarming, no razor blade or anything. Just his scissors on the floor of the bathroom, and not near the sink at all. I think that he got sick, too? The bathroom wasn't really in a great state."

 

That was a possible source of worry, of course, but at least it wasn't too bad. They could work with that, for now.

 

“Good. I will take care of it, from now on."

 

Roman interrupted him with a question:

 

"And where's Dee? I mean, where did he go?"

 

Before Logan could answer, Patton sang with a small voice:

 

"Where did he go from Cotton Eye Joe~"

 

He put his hands against his mouth, trying to hide his smile while everyone in the room was looking at him with a strange mix of pride, amusement, and discomfort. Logan was finally the one who spoke after that… intervention.

 

"As I was going to answer, Roman, I can not be sure, but I think that he went to check on the other Sides. For what I was saying before being interrupted, we should take turn to watch over Virgil. Thomas, you still need to work and if I remember correctly, you have a meeting with Joan about a future video.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true, but…”

 

“Don’t worry, Thomas! We’ll protect our Obsidian Prince and make sure no harm is done to him!” said Roman, taking his famous Princy pose.

 

Logan sighed as Patton giggled. At least, it made Thomas smile, so…

 

“I suggest that Patton and I go with Thomas for now. When we will meet with Joan, Patton and Roman, you will switch places. And once the day is finished, I will take my turn to watch over Virgil as you enjoy some relaxing time.”

 

“I like that plan, Microsoft Nerd! I shall protect mi tierno amor while you two help Thomas!”

 

And so, they spent the day, without incident, waiting for Virgil’s awakening.


	8. Night Terror

When Virgil woke up, way later that day, he had some difficulties to open his eyes. Everything was too bright around him. Since when did his room was so bright?!

 

His eyes shoot open and he sat on the bed, worried. Where was he?!

 

“Oh, you are awake. Good.”

 

Virgil turned his head toward Logan, surprised. The Side was sitting on a chair next to the bed where he was. Nobody else was around.

 

“Where-...”

 

He put his hand on his throat. His voice was hoarse, hurting him when he was using it. Logic got to his feet and came to sit on the bed, giving him the big glass of water that Patton brought before.

 

Virgil took it and drank almost all of it in one time. When he finished, Logan gave him a big spoon of honey, to help for his sore throat.

 

“How are you feeling, Virgil?”

 

Feeling a little bit better, the Anxious Side answered, using his voice more easily this time, even if it was still not so great.

 

“I’m… okay, I guess… Where am I?”

 

“In Roman’s room. We thought it was the best place to watch over you while you were unconscious.”

 

Virgil felt lightheaded. He remembered what happened, now… And his scream… No wonders that his throat hurted him that much.

 

“...I… see… W-Where’s everyone…? How’s Thomas…?”

 

“Well, Thomas is alright. Patton and Roman are with him, watching a movie. Deceit left after we found you and had not returned yet.”

 

Anxiety sighed. Dee was going to ask so many questions… He was at least relieved to see that Logan was giving him some time before starting to ask his.

 

“Okay… thank you…”

 

“You are very welcome. Please, lay back down. You need to rest.”

 

He put his hand on Virgil's shoulder to put some weight on it and make him lay on the mattress, but it only caused the anxious side to whimper and to curl on himself, shaking. Logan retreats his hand, surprised.

 

“Oh, pardon me, Virgil!”

 

“It’s… it’s okay…”

 

“...Do you want me to not touch you?”

 

“Y-yes… p-please…”

 

“It is quite reasonable, do not worry about this”

 

The boy got back to bed, not looking at Logic.

 

“...I know that you need to rest, but I have some questions that I need to ask.”

 

“...’course, Lo… What do you want to know…?”

 

Pulling his glasses up, Logan took the time to make sure that Virgil was feeling okay enough to answer, before asking his questions.

 

“I will not ask what happened, because I am pretty sure that you do not want to answer that. However, I have a theory and I would like to know if I am correct or not.”

 

“...Go ahead…?” 

 

Virgil was starting to feel anxious about all of this. Did he knew? Did they knew? But if they knew, why only Deceit wasn’t here? Maybe Logan lied and everyone was looking for Greed for his safety? But Greed is strong, they may not be a match?! What would happen if they can’t defeat him?!

 

“Virgil, remember to breathe. You are safe, you can relax. Nobody is angry with you, we know that it was not your fault. You had a bad case of a night terror, right? We understand. You do not have to worry about that, really.”

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ .

 

Night terror… Of course… They thought that he had a nightmare… That… made sense.

 

But Virgil couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed.

 

Breathing with more ease, Anxiety only nodded, giving an acceptable answer for Logan.

 

“We came up with a temporary solution. We would like that you slept with one of us for a few days. Patton wants to share his room with you first. Everything is already step up. You will not have any physical contact with us if that what you want.”

 

Virgil didn’t answered to that. He was… surprised. Not really happy with the solution, but at least it would mean that he won’t be alone in his room. If he was with someone, he could probably sleep without Greed coming, right…?

 

“...Okay… we’ll do that, then… Patton first, and after…?”

 

“It will probably be me. I want to make sure that you have a proper amount of sleep. Then it will be Roman, then Deceit, if you both agree on that, and Thomas.”

 

“...Thomas wants to sleep… with me...? In the same room…?”

 

That quite shocked him.

 

“Of course. He was worried too, as we all were. He wants to make sure that you know how much every one of us cares about you.”

 

“Oh… Okay… I… I guess I’ll do that, then… Thanks…”

 

“You are very welcome, Virgil. I am going to go back to my book, stay in the bed. If you are in need of anything, just tell me.”

 

“...I’ll do.”

 

Logan got up to go back in his chair, book in his hands.

 

Well, that was… Something. 

 

And, to be honest, Virgil was feeling… a lot better, now. Everything will be back to normal. 

 

Right?


	9. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, YuliaBagel, you are in the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to ask those kinds of things! If I can do it, I will try to make it happen, in a way or another =)

The first night was really pleasant. Patton was so warm and gentle, it rocked Virgil until he was sleeping. Patton respected his needs and just hold his hand, without hugging him like he first wanted to do. Anxiety even had a good dream. Strange, but good. A woman he didn't knew was here and hugged him. It wasn't much, but he helped him feel safe. And when he woke up near Morality, he was feeling… good. Relaxed.

 

The second night was… Strange, at best. Logan put him to sleep and watched him for a while. Just… watching. It made him really uncomfortable. When Logic found that he wasn't helping at all, even if he had good intentions, he went to bed too and read his book out loud. And that helped the anxious side to sleep. He didn't had any dream, that night. Just a restful sleep. Even if Logic decided to wake him up in the morning to be sure that he wasn’t sleeping too much.

 

When it was finally the big time for Roman to play the Prince and save his Princess, that’s when someone else stepped in.

 

They didn’t have seen him coming, but suddenly Sleep was here, sunglasses on his nose and coffee in hand. 

 

“You’re serious? Like, all of you? My girl is not getting enough sleep and none of you asked me to come? I won’t say that I’m offended… But I’m disappointed in you, girls.”

 

And with that, Remy kidnapped Virgil for the night, making sure that he got the longest night of sleep in ages. Of course, he gave him back the next day so that Roman could take his turn.

 

Being the embodiment of Creativity, the Prince had to make everything amazing and perfect. He set up a movie night, with a skeleton onesie for Virgil and himself. They watched Nightmare Before Christmas while eating and teasing each other playfully. When the movie was finished, both of them got to bed. Virgil had his own bed in Roman’s room. It was… surprising - not so much, it was Roman after all - but he could really relax here. He even dreamed of going on an adventure with his family, chasing the dragon witch together. Probably another little trick from the creative side.

 

The next night, he slept in the same room as Deceit. The Dark Side seemed tired. He had come back the day before and spoke with Logan for quite a long time, without anyone else to hear them. Once in the same bed, even if they kept their distance, Virgil couldn’t help but ask for some information:

 

“...Where did you go…?”

 

Dee smiled, amused.

 

“Worried, Anxiety?”

 

“Me? Pfffff, never… Not for you.”

 

“I’m heartbroken.”

 

“You sure are… Did you go to check on the others?”

 

Deceit sighed.

 

“...I needed to. You shook us pretty hard. I wanted to make sure everyone was alright…”

 

It was the truth. Or at least, most of it.

 

“...And what else?” asked Virgil, after a silence.

 

“...I wanted to make sure that everyone was here. And not… in between… Or too near the Light Place… Just to be sure that you weren’t…”

 

“Attacked… That what you thought…”

 

Deceit wasn’t blushing. Not at all.

 

“I mean… You can’t be too cautious…”

 

Virgil felt his mouth becoming dry and his heartbeat accelerating.

 

_ Did… did he found something? Is that why he talked to Logan all day? Do… Do they know…? What should I do….?! _

 

“...What… did you found, then…?” the anxious side whispered. He couldn’t speak up, too frightened to hear his voice broke.

 

Dee said nothing for a moment.

 

“...Nothing… But I talked with Logan and I told him what I knew about Greed.”

 

Virgil sat suddenly, starting to shake.

 

“...You… You did  **_WHAT_ ** ?!” His voice echoed.

 

His friend sat at the same time, ashamed.

 

“He needed to know why you were so… shaken when Greed came.”

 

“ **_YOU TOLD LOGAN?!_ ** ”

 

Deceit looked at his friend, without understanding why he was so angry.

 

“It’s an important part of your past! Of course, I told him! I was thinking that he already knew and I didn’t let escape a bit of information that he used to force me to tell him everything!”

 

Virgil got on his feet.

 

“You’re confusing me when you use truth and lies in the same sentence!”

 

The anxious side was pacing back and forth, tears in his eyes.

 

Deceit got up, coming near Virgil to try to stop him from panicking.

 

“Hey, hey, breathe, okay? They’re not going to judge you.”

 

“ **_What do you know about that?!_ ** ”

 

“Because Logan told me so?”

 

_ Oh _ .  _ That was... unexpected _ .

 

“What?”

 

“He said that he could understand. Greed is the kind of Side that would make you feel loved and wanted, no matter what. But he’s not going to change his views on you because of your ex-boyfriend.”

 

Ex-boyfriend. Virgil wanted to erase that part of his past from his mind. And from everyone else minds.

 

_...At least, it’s… just that part… Guess it’s some kind of victory…? In a way…? _

 

“...Is he going to tell the others…?” whispered Virgil, all anger gone.

 

“Maybe. I totally know that. Come on, let’s go back to bed. Roman and Logan would absolutely not kill me if they knew that you didn’t sleep at least for 8 hours.”

 

Sighing, the anxious Side got back to bed, with Dee. Virgil hesitated for a bit, before taking a place between Deceit’s arms. He needed the hug and he trusted him enough for that. Deceit could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he would never hurt him intentionally… Or hurt anyone, for that matter. Hell, he was so much like Roman sometimes. He wanted to protect everyone. And, like Virgil, he didn’t minded to be considered as a villain, if that meant that Thomas and the others were safe.

 

_...Huh… I guess that’s better that he doesn’t know, then… Maybe it’s better if nobody knows… I could just… try to live with that…?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way. Enjoy this chapter. It's the last fluffy one for now <3 
> 
> We're going back to Hell really soon ;)


	10. Leash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with that chapter, to be honest. I just hope you'll like it guys.
> 
> I don't know when I'll post the next one. It's almost finished but I don't really know if I should continue or not. Guess that my mental health finally got me. 
> 
> Have fun with that chapter. Greed's back.

Surprisingly enough, Logan didn’t talk about the relationship between Virgil and Greed, at all. The anxious side could see him taking some looks in his directions, during the day, but he never tried to corner him to talk about it.

 

Virgil couldn’t tell if he was relieved or not.

 

He was feeling somewhat strange about it. He wanted his secret to… stay a secret. But at the same time, he wanted everyone to know and to be on his side. That’s probably why he didn’t wanted to talk about it, to be honest. He was too afraid that someone would blame him for the situation. Because he blamed himself for it.

 

_ Of course, you’re blaming yourself, dummy. You let him do that. How can you blame him after, since you didn’t say that you didn’t wanted it? _

 

As the day was going on, Virgil started to feel… nervous. He  _ could _ go back to his room, but Thomas had insisted that they spend the night together. All day long, he tried not to think about it. He had dinner with the others, and then he appeared in Thomas’ room. His host smiled at him, making him blush.

 

“Hey, Virge! Come here, buddy!”

 

“O-Oh, okay…”

 

With some hesitation left, Anxiety got into Thomas’ bed. He was on his computer, smiling.

 

“Wanna watch some conspirations theories with me?”

 

Virgil was more and more surprised, starting to relax and smile.

 

“Yeah, could be fun.”

 

“Cool! Wanna change before? We’ll be better in pajamas.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Both of them changed, then got under the blankets. Thomas put the volume up and they watched some videos together.

 

If he was honest with himself, it was one of the best night he had. He was… really happy. Thomas wanted to be with him, he enjoyed his company. He even picked up something they both loved to spend the time.

 

When he closed his eyes, he was smiling. Really smiling. Thomas’ hand holding his, he went to sleep.

 

~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

 

When Virgil woke up, he knew something was wrong. So wrong.

 

_ Oh no. Not now… Not here… Not again… _

 

His body wasn’t answering. And yet, he was shaking with fear. He could  **feel** that someone was watching him.

 

He remembered where he was and opened his eyes. Thomas.

 

_ I… I need to… I need to move… I need to protect Thomas…! _

 

It was so hard. Every single muscle of his body was so heavy. With a lot of difficulties, he finally managed to sit down on the bed and to turn his head. 

 

His eyes met Greed’s.

 

The Dark Side was smiling gently. He moved slowly, putting his walking stick against the bedside table before sitting on the mattress, looking at Virgil. His hand found its way to Anxiety’s cheek and he caressed it with tenderness.

 

“...Hello, my dear. Come with me. We’re going home.”

 

Virgil was like hypnotized. He couldn’t turn away his eyes. Every single part of him wanted to either melt against Greed or run away.

 

His emotions were starting to influence Thomas beside them, who let escape a moan, turning to the other side of the room.

 

Virgil wanted to cry for help. He couldn’t take this decision alone. He… He needed help.

 

“Dear? Can you hear me?”

 

Anxiety blinked, his breathing becoming erratic.

 

“Worry not, dearest… I learned from my mistakes… We’ll be better than before. I even have a present for you. Something I told you about, a long time ago.”

 

All emotions flew from Virgil’s eyes when he saw the gift. It was… It was… a collar. A dog collar.

 

Finally, he found his voice.

 

“...you’re going… to put me on leash…”

 

Greed had a little laugh, trying to stay quiet.

 

“Only if you ask for it, dear. I know you will, at one point. But for now, it’s just to help you remember that you’re mine and that I will never abandon you. That’s what you wanted from our relationship.”

 

Virgil let his eyes fall on the collar. It was in leather, black with the middle line being white. Greed’s colors. There was even the metal ring for the leash.

 

Anxiety wanted to throw up. It was so messed up.

 

_ I need out. I need. Out. Now. NOW! _

 

But before he could act, Greed lips were on his. That shocked him. He couldn’t move, even if he was shaking. And before he could understand it, he felt the collar on his neck.

 

Greed retreated a bit, smiling.

 

“You look… really lovely, like that. Don’t worry. Even during a panic attack, you’ll be able to feel it around your neck. It won’t move. I locked it myself.”

 

And the worst? He was sure that he was making Anxiety happy by doing so, even if the Side wasn’t able to talk.

 

“I know, it’s a lot. You can see it as my marriage proposition. We don’t really need it, but I know you like those kinds of things. I’m going to leave you alone for now. I’m sure that the next time we see each other, you’ll be coming for me… I’ll be waiting, my love.”

 

Kissing him again softly, he took his stick and disappeared. 

 

Virgil was dissociating. He didn’t wanted to understand what happened.

 

After a few minutes of staring the wall in front of him, in the dark, he finally put a hand on the collar.

 

Oh God how much he had wanted it, at first. When they had started their relationship, he wanted to know that Greed really loved him and he wanted to be able to prove it to himself. But now that he knew how toxic their relationship was… He didn’t wanted it anymore.

 

His eyes widened suddenly when he understood that everybody would be able to see it.

 

It crushed him hard, like if a house from a storm had fallen from the sky on him. He didn’t wanted the others to see it.

 

Thomas made another sound, scaring him.

 

_ What are you doing, Virgil?!  _ **_MOVE! NOW!_ **

 

He sank down, without thinking more about it.


	11. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish his story, even if it's just for me. If you like it, please considered leaving a comment, it'll really motivate me to write the next chapter. Thank you for reading, anyway. I hope you're not disappointed with the story.
> 
> Buckle up.
> 
> TW: blood, self-harm, mention of sex (nothing really graphic)

It was still the middle of the night as Virgil appeared in his room. Locking it, he went to his mirror to be sure that he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

Seeing the collar on him was too much.

 

A wave of anger he didn’t know he could have started to grow inside of him. He could feel it in his stomach, burning him like a fire.

 

_ Some kind of Hellfire… _

 

He needed to do something. He went directly to his bathroom to find his scissors. That’s when he understood something. Everything was clean and ordered. Patton and Logan took care of his bedroom and bathroom during the time he was away.

 

And of course, he couldn’t find the scissors. Or any kind of cutting object.

 

_ Logan. _

 

“ **_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ ** ”

 

He was so angry that when he saw his reflection on the sink mirror, he couldn’t help himself: he punched it. Hard. The mirror exploded and the anxious Side got back to the room.

 

He needed to get rid of it. Now.

 

But of course, everything that could have been used to cut was nowhere to be found. And it made him angrier.

 

He tried to get rid of the collar by himself. Using his bare hands, then other things like some ruler and even a book, but he only managed to choke himself. Multiple times.

 

But then, it clicked. Of course!

 

_ I’m stupid! The mirror! _

 

He went immediately to the bathroom and took one of the pieces of the shattered mirror in his bare hand, before going back to the bedroom. He was shaking, his anger making him clench his hand around the piece of glass.

 

He knew that something was hurting him. He knew it in the back of his mind, but he didn’t care at all.

 

He put the piece of mirror against the leather and started to cut the collar with it. The process was slow, way too slow. He knew that he was hurt, probably bleeding a bit, but he didn’t care at all.

 

He needed to take that thing out of his throat and burn it. But it was strong, Greed’s power still coming from it. 

 

“...I’m going to murder him…”

 

After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally broke free from the collar and he fell on his knees, losing his grip on both the collar and the piece of glass.

 

He could breathe again.

 

Strangely enough, he found himself… Way better know. Sleepy and numb. And covered in blood.

 

He took a look at himself on the mirror of his room. His neck and his hand were both bleeding. He didn’t have the strength to care, finding it rather… amusing.

 

He began to laugh. His arms around his stomach, he laughed and laughed. Being seen from an outside point of view, it was scary. And probably messed up.

 

Falling on his back, his arms forming a cross with his body, he smiled to the ceiling. But his smile disappeared quickly.

 

Tears started to come to his eyes and, suddenly, he was crying and whimpering.

 

Memories hit him with a hard blow, making him gasp in pain.

 

Everything came back at once.

 

The first time he had seen Greed. How much he had admired him. How much he had wanted to be close to him. How safe he had felt near him.

 

How Greed had asked him to be his. How he had accepted without thinking about it two times.

 

How it had felt perfect, at first. Holding hands. Talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Being with each other.

 

How, slowly, oh so slowly, Greed had started to ask for more. Kissing him in public, even if it was making Virgil uncomfortable. Greed telling him that it was normal since they were together.

 

He remembered how Greed had promised him to never force him to do anything. And then how he had made him feel guilty for not wanting to be touched.

 

How, one night, Greed had entered his room while he was sleeping. How Virgil had woke up in his arms, feeling Greed’s hand on his skin, his breath hot against his ear. How he had felt every touch on his chest. How he had wanted to scream at him to make him stop when he had pinched his nipple. How Greed had exited his room after a while, making sure he hadn’t woke up Virgil.

 

And how it had become a habit. Greed coming in his room to touch him during his sleep. And during the day they shared, Greed making him feel bad for not wanting to have sex with him.

 

He wanted to throw up at the memory of their first attempt. He could clearly hear Greed’s voice in his head, telling him how it was normal for them to pleasure each other. He could remember how much it was making him disgusted. And how it had been so much worst when he had tried to make him a blowjob.

 

He had gagged multiple time. He could have thrown up on it. But he had made Greed happy. So it was okay, no?

 

Greed had wanted to please him after by doing the same. But Anxiety hadn’t liked it. At all. He had found it disgusting. He couldn’t understand why people wanted to do that.

 

But the worst of all, it was when Greed had forced him to try to have sex with him. Oh, it hadn’t been physical abuse, only emotional. He had made Virgil feel guilty for weeks, asking him each day, each time they were alone on one of their room, touching him over and under his clothes, pleading him and promising him gifts and amazing sensations.

 

And it had worked.

 

Virgil had only wanted to do what was… normal. Greed had told him that it was normal for them to have sex since they were together. The Anxious Side hadn’t wanted to do it… And he had regretted it. The sex had been painful. It had hurt him so much he had thought that he was dying. 

 

When Greed had left him alone in his room, Anxiety had locked it for days. He had only been able to cry and suffer during this time.

 

When he had felt safe enough to go out of his room again, he had known that he couldn’t stay with Greed. And he had flown to where he actually was.

 

Laughing and crying at the same time, arms on his face to cover his eyes, Virgil needed help. He was starting to hyperventilate, breathing becoming harder and harder. 

 

But nobody came.

 

After a while, he finally managed to get back up on his feet. He needed to act. To stop it, definitely. Greed had come for him while Virgil was with Thomas. His ex-boyfriend was a threat to Thomas.

 

“...I’m going to take him down…”

 

He took several rounds of breathing exercise.

 

_ Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. Breath. In. Out. Slowly. Again. _

 

And when he had calmed enough, he finally called him, for the first time in years, summoning him inside his own room.

  
“ **_GREED!”_ **


	12. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments. It really helped me. I have a lot of pleasure in writing this when I know that people like it. This chapter was written so fast it astonishes me. I hope you'll like it. Or rather, that you'll love to hate it.
> 
> TW: violence, blood

The Dark Side didn’t take too much time to appear. Smiling in his tuxedo, the Side seemed pleased. Finally, his dear Anxiety was calling him. Calling him in his own room. Accepting their mutual fate. It was meant to be, after all.

 

He didn’t expect to see Virgil standing in his room, covered with blood. Probably still bleeding. He was worried. Of course, he was! Anxiety was his! He couldn’t let anyone hurt him!

 

“My dearest, who did that to you? Tell me, I’ll kill him for you!”

 

He took a step toward his love, who stepped back. Concerned, the Dark Side stopped.

 

“Anxiety? Are you here my dear?”

 

God, his love was shaking. And he didn’t have his collar anymore.

 

“It’s Creativity, isn’t it? I should have known better and took care of him before… Give me a moment, dear. I’ll take care of him and come back to you…”

 

That’s when Virgil finally talked. His voice was shaking and cold as ice.

 

“You. Don’t. Move.”

 

The room locked itself as Virgil raised his hand. Blood was still dripping from it. Greed started to worry.

 

“Do you need me to heal you first? It’s not a problem, dearest. Come here. We’re going home, I’ll take care of you in our place.”

 

But Virgil didn’t move.

 

“It’s… This is my home. I’m… not going anywhere. And I’ll never,  **_ever_ ** , go back with you.”

 

The atmosphere in the room started to feel heavier. Greed’s eyes were locked on Virgil, two white eyeballs without pupil fixed on him.

 

“... _ I’m not sure that I heard what you said, my dear. Would you repeat for me? _ ”

 

Virgil felt his anxiety growing in his chest as a chilling shake came all the way up to his spine.

 

“I… I said… That I won’t go with you, Greed. Our relationship… is over. And will ever be. I’ll not come back to you. Not now, and not ever again.”

 

It was so hard for him to talk like that to Greed. He was afraid of him. He started to realize it, now. He never said anything because he was too afraid to do so. Too concerned with his own mind about the fact that he was the one messing up everything to see how awful it was to be with someone like Greed. The Dark Side probably never loved him. He probably only loved the fact to own someone. Because it was who was Greed. Someone who owns.

 

And someone who looked really, really terrifying right now.

 

His bow tie was the first thing to change after his eyes. It became black. Then, all his costume turned slowly from black to white. He was still silent, watching the Anxious Side from head to feet. That’s when he saw the piece of mirror and the collar on the floor, with blood everywhere.

 

When he finally talked, his voice was not friendly at all, anymore.

 

“...You’re the one who took it of. You destroyed my present for you, my dear. I’m…  _ really disappointed _ .”

 

Virgil took a step back. Everything was screaming ‘danger’ and he wanted nothing more than to run away from him and ask for help. But it was his issue to fix. He needed to do it. He would protect Thomas and the others.

 

“I-I… I’m sorry that I destroyed it. But I didn’t want i-it at all. I… I don’t want to be y-your property anymore. I… T-Thank you f-for the time we had but I want it to stop. Now. A-And that you leave Thomas alone.”

 

The Dark Side took a step forward, smiling in a scary way.

 

“Oh, I see now. You’re afraid about him, so you try to push me away. I only want his happiness. I’ll provide to his needs, as I do for you. You don’t need to-”

 

“YES I NEED TO BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!”

 

He had screamed and now he regretted it. Greed stopped and the air felt even heavier than before.

 

“...No.”

 

“No?” asked Virgil, without understanding.

 

“It won’t end before I say so. You. Are. MINE.”

 

In an instant, Virgil felt his back hit the wall, a hand around his throat. He was so scared… But at the same time, everything started to move slower. He put his hands around Greed wrist and jumped to group his feet together and hit hard the Dark Side in the stomach, who stumbled backward, surprised, massaging his middle.

 

Virgil put a hand to his throat, coughing a bit, his eyes not leaving Greed.

 

“Oh, I see how it is… I guess I’ll have to make you submit, then…”

 

Greed’s voice was so sick. Anxiety wanted to hide and cry. But he couldn’t do that.

 

Before he could do anything, he felt the pain on his cheek and fell hard on the floor, spitting some blood.

 

_ Shit, I bit my tongue… _

 

He looked up to see Greed’s walking stick getting back down. He had hit him with it.

 

Anxiety tried to get up but he was suddenly not touching the floor anymore. And then, he was sent across the room, hitting his desk and breaking it in half. Everything on it fell on him as well, making him moan in pain. He struggled to get back up as fast as possible, already starting to feel dizzy.

 

Greed was on him in an instant. Virgil didn’t think about it and throw his punch directly in the Dark Side face’s, hitting him hard and making him take two steps back, groaning and massaging his jaw. Without thinking too much about it, Virgil turned around to take the book that was on his now dead desk, before tossing it toward Greed.

 

The Side only had the time to move a bit to dodge it. Growling with anger, Greed caught Virgil by his hood before he could send anything else in his face. Lifting him up in the air, he threw him against his wardrobe, breaking its door.

 

Virgil coughed some more.

 

_ Fuck that hurts… _

 

He tried to get back up, but all his body was in pain and he couldn’t use his arms to lift himself up. The loss of blood and his battle with Greed was making him weak.

 

_ Who am I kidding, it’s not a battle… I’m getting my ass kicked… I need to do something real quick before it’s too lat- _

 

His thoughts were cut when suddenly a sharp pain coming from his neck made him black out.

 

His unconscious body felt once again on the floor. Greed left out a sigh, readjusting his suit while its natural color came back.

 

“I knew you were strong, but resisting me that much? I’m quite impressed. Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll heal you, once we’re back in our home.”

 

Kneeling down, he took gently Virgil in his arms. With a tender smile, he kissed his forehead, like if he hadn’t just beat him and destroyed half of the room. He didn’t waste more time. He needed to heal Anxiety, after all, and to prepare his new bedroom in their place.

 

And just like that, he sunk down, taking Virgil with him.


	13. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter to his day. Enjoy the break ;)

When Thomas had woke up in the morning, he couldn’t help himself but feel a little sad that Virgil wasn’t with him anymore. He really would have loved to see the Anxious Side sleeping peacefully in his bed, relaxed for once.

 

But Virgil probably got up before him and was probably inside his mind with the others.

 

During his breakfast, he thought that it could be a good idea to finally finish the video on this day. After all, it needed to be done soon or later and, with the great night Virgil and he had, it was the best opportunity to do so.

 

So, in the middle of the day, he got everything ready for the video, before summoning everyone, smiling.

 

“Good morning Kiddo!” 

 

Patton, of course, was the first one, just before Logan.

 

“Salutations, Thomas. I am happy to see that you have finally listened to my advice to finish the video.”

 

Roman followed, rising with his favorite pose.

 

“Cut him some slack, Bookworm! Thomas was preparing for the next step of his quest, it’s okay to take some time before that kind of journey!”

 

Deceit appeared just after, looking rather amused.

 

“That’s right, Thomas wasn’t taking some excuse to just slack off. He would  _ never _ do something like that.”

 

Roman groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up Severus Snake! You know what I meant!”

 

“Kiddos, don’t start a fight, it’s okay for Thomas to take some time to relax after what happened. We’re just gonna start filming and finish this video in the time so Virgil won’t stress over the deadline.”

 

“Speaking of which, Thomas, how did you and Virgil sleep?” asked Logan, wanting to be sure that his Host and his friend had a restful night.

 

Thomas was a little surprised by the question.

 

“Great! But I thought that Virgil would have told you during the breakfast?”

 

Everyone was silent before Patton talked :

 

“Wasn’t he with you, this morning?”

 

“No, he wasn’t. I was alone when I woke up.”

 

Thomas frowned. That was… starting to worry him. Logan seemed to feel it, as he spoke.

 

“No need to draw hasty conclusions. He probably woke up before all of us and went to his room to wait, only to fall back asleep. Considering his past habits, it would not really be a surprise.”

 

Thomas couldn’t help but smile. That was a possibility, of course. Patton was getting excited.

 

“I’m going to go and wake him up then! Wait for me, I’ll be back with my dark son really soon!”

 

He sank down, waving a goodbye. Waiting for him, the others were happily talking, having no idea of what happened.

 

When Patton came back, the worry was on his face. Thomas was the first one to notice.

 

“Huh… You’re good, Pat? What happen?”

 

The Dad figure seemed uncomfortable.

 

“...Virgil doesn’t answer… And his room is locked… again…”

 

Silence swept through the room. Deceit was the first one to say something.

 

“We totally shouldn’t go and check with Thomas right now.”

 

Logan nodded.

 

“Just make us all go to his room. Locked or not, if we are with you, we can all go.”

 

Roman worried a bit.

 

“But if we go all in the same time and Virgil is having a panic attack, won’t it worsen it?”

 

“That is a possibility, indeed. But everyone is worried about Virgil so it would be unnecessary to make some of us wait. We will worry about Virgil’s state once we will see him.”

 

Even if some of them didn’t really agree with Logan, they didn’t waited for more before Thomas concentrate to send everyone and himself in Anxiety’s room, as he did in the Accepting Anxiety video, a long time ago.

 

The silent in the room was overwhelming. They looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong. Really wrong.

 

Patton was the first one to spot the blood and screamed, making everyone jump. Slowly, they spotted everything: the broken wardrobe, the smashed desk, the pieces of the shattered mirror, the blood and the collar.

 

Patton was silently crying, horrified. Roman was shaking with anger, hand on his sword. Thomas was shocked and Logan was thinking with a stone face.

 

Deceit was the first one to talk.

 

“...I’m going to  _ kill him _ …”

 

The Sides and Thomas turned their head to him. He had the collar in his hand, his teeth clenched. And, for one, the truth in his voice was crystal clear.

 

Logan asked, suspicious.

 

“Do you know what happens here, Deceit?”

 

“Shut up, Logic! I don’t have time for that. Take Thomas out of here and stay with him. I need to go, now!”

 

But before he could sink down, Roman caught him, making him hiss at the Creative Side.

 

“No, you don’t go alone before you tell us what in the name of Disney happened here?!”

 

The Dark Side sighed. He didn’t have time for that! But he couldn’t just go like that.

 

He tossed the collar at Logan, you caught it easily.

 

“I suppose it is related to that thing, right? I never saw Virgil wear something like that.”

 

Deceit had a light laugh.

 

“Yeah, what a shame, huh? Totally his style. Except for the color, maybe.”

 

“The color?” asked Roman, surprised.

 

He hadn’t let go of their friend, not wanting him to fly.

 

“Yeah. You don’t see the pattern? It’s not Virgil’s color. Our yours. Or anyone’s in his room.”

 

Thomas had suddenly a revelation.

 

“Greed!”

 

“Yes. That’s Greed’s color. I suspect that he went after Virgil as soon as he felt him being alone…”

 

Patton had his hands on his mouth.

 

“He… he hurt Virgil…?! W-Why?! Why would he do something like that?! That’s horrible!”

 

Logan was the one to answer.

 

“I guess I can come with some kind of an explanation, even if we will need to ask Virgil to know the truth. As Deceit told me two days ago, Greed and Virgil were in a relationship, before he came on our side of the Mindplace. Maybe he wanted to have Virgil restart their relationship, and it probably did not go well.”

 

Roman seemed taken aback, biting his lower lip. He didn’t know why, but something in his chest felt heavy. He imagined Virgil in Greed’s arms and the urge to kill him came running in his blood. Virgil was hurt and back in his villain's hands?! He couldn’t tolerate that!

 

“We need to save our Emo Princess!”

 

Patton giggled at the name, even if he was still feeling bad. He didn't know about Virgil's past. Poor Virgil. He wanted to hug him so much right now.

 

Logan sighed, but agree with Roman.

 

“Thomas, we need you to go back in the real world. Let us take care of his issue. Patton, maybe you should go with h-”

 

“No! I’m going with you, guys!”

 

It surprised everyone, but Patton sounded angry.

 

“Nobody mess with my famILY. We’re going to find Virgil, together.”

 

Deceit sighed, not really hiding his smile.

 

“You all know that’s a  _ good _ idea, right? We’re totally not going into the Dark Side place. It’s totally safe.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, my good Harvey Dent! We’re all going with you, and we’ll be back with Virgil before the day end! Now go Thomas, take care of yourself and invite your friends to your house now. We’ll be back soon!”

 

Thomas nodded, wishing them good luck before he saw them all sunk down. He got back to his house, calling his friends. He was worried about Virgil and the other Sides. Guess he would have to wait.


	14. Bird Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

When Virgil woke up, he was feeling… pretty good. He was in a comfortable bed, not too hot or too cold. He had a pretty good sleep and didn’t felt tired. He wasn’t in pain or nervous.

 

Then why on Hell was his mind was screaming?!

 

He opened his eyes, slowly, looking at the ceiling. It was… an interesting ceiling. It was kind of round, with some kind of bars… Wait…

 

He sat on the mattress suddenly, his anxiety level going crazy.

 

He was… in a cage…

 

In a bird cage… Well, a human size one.

 

He put his feet on the floor. A soft carpet made him thrill with pleasure. Well, until he took a look at one of his ankles. A silver collar with a chain was holding him prisoner.

 

Making his way up anyway, he tried to see where he was. As soon as his spot a golden glimpse, he remembered. His eyes started watering as he stumbled back to the bed.

 

He was inside Greed’s room. And prisoner. Inside of a cage.

 

_ Guess Greed didn’t really like our little fight, then… _

 

He wanted to cry. And to laugh. But he stayed silent. And he waited.

 

He didn’t have to wait for a long time.

 

Greed came a few minutes after, smiling gently.

 

“Oh, hello my dear. How are you feeling?”

 

Virgil laughed at that, making the Dark Side frown.

 

“Was that a real question? Wow. Didn’t think you were the delusional kind of guy. Huh, guess that makes sense now, since, you know, you have  _ chained me in a freaking cage _ .”

 

Greed was visibly upset.

 

“Anxiety…”

 

“Oh, and yeah, I remember now! You also beat the shit out of me! Because you can’t take a break up!”

 

“Anxiety, I warn you…!”

 

“And you know what?! It doesn’t even matter! You’re a psycho and a rapist! I hate you! I was just too afraid to say so, but I don’t care anymore, I just want to punch your face until you’re dead an-”

 

He couldn’t continue as Greed was suddenly inside the cage, pinning him on the mattress, eyes white and a hand around his throat.

 

“ _...Stay… quite… Will you, dearest? Or do I need to break your arm to make sure that you understand that I’m not joking? _ ”

 

Virgil froze, terrified. Or, it was what Greed thought, just before the anxious Side spit at him.

 

Greed’s free hand got up to his cheek to remove the saliva… and he slapped his ex-boyfriend with that same hand.

 

The blow rang in the silence of the room before Virgil started to giggle a bit. He looked at Greed, a smile on his face.

 

“You’re showing your true face, here… I’m glad I took the right decision… About killing you.”

 

With that, he managed to get his chest up enough to be able to butt him directly in the face, making Greed groan in pain and releasing Virgil. The Anxious Side didn’t waste a second and got to his feet to run away inside the cage, trying to find something to hit Greed.

 

But the Dark Side managed to pull the chain before Anxiety could find anything, making him fall face flat on the carpet. As he was moaning in pain, Greed came to him and caught his arm, wanking it up, a foot on his prisoner back.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened in fear.

 

“W-Wait!”

 

But before he could do anything, Greed broke his arm in one pull.

 

As he screamed in pain, he didn’t see the movement outside the cage. He could only cry on the carpet, shivering as the sharp pain grown inside his shoulder and his back, already brassing himself for the next blow.

 

~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

 

Deceit had led the group inside the Dark Side of the Mindplace. All the Light Side had felt that they weren’t really in a force position, they’re abilities weakened because of how far they were from Thomas.

 

Patton couldn’t help but feel sad for Virgil and Deceit. They had spent years here before joining them. Deceit even longer than his nervous son. It was really not a happy place and he wanted to get both of them out of here as soon as possible.

 

Logan, of course, was rather interested. He never had the possibility to come here and he wanted to know more about this place. But he stayed focused on their task ahead. He needed to stay focus. He could ask Virgil and Deceit all his questions when they were safe, at home.

 

Roman had his sword in his hands, ready to kill anything that would come near them.

 

Once in front of Greed’s room, Deceit had told them to stay quiet. They needed to find Virgil first, then they would be able to search for Greed. And then, they got in.

 

The room was… immense. No light was inside, but strangely enough, they were able to see without a problem.

 

Multiple gold mountains were at sight. And a throne was in one of them, in front of them.

 

Roman let his sword drop a bit, surprised, before whispering:

 

“And they call  _ me _ a showoff…?!”

 

Patton giggled a bit near him and Deceit shushed them up. He could hear voices.

 

“Shit… I totally can’t hear two voices… Probably not Virgil and Greed…”

 

They started to walk in the direction of the voices, as fast as possible without making a sound.

 

They saw the cage before hearing clearly Anxiety’s voice.

 

“W-Wait!”

 

They approached just in time to see the scene. Virgil was pinned down by Greed’s foot and suddenly the Dark Side broke his arm. The sound of the bone creaking froze everyone as Virgil started to scream in pain.

 

Roman’s eyes were wild open in horror. Logan was shocked. Patton had his hands on his mouth, tears in his eyes. And Deceit… was going toward the cage and Greed, fist clenched.

 

“ _ Greed _ , what a  _ pleasure _ !”

 

The Dark Side let Virgil’s arm fall on the carpet, his head going up to see Deceit and the others. He frowned.

 

“May I ask why you’re here? I have some unfinished business in hand.”

 

“Yes, I can see that. But I’m afraid that I’ll totally leave Virgil with you.”

 

Deceit voice was cold. He didn’t dare to look at his friend. He could hear him trying to contain his pained sobs.

 

Greed sighed.

 

“I see. Guess I’ll have to teach you all a lesson, then.”

 

Deceit felt that they had messed up at the second he saw Greed’s clothes change from black to white. Greed was a powerful side. They shouldn’t have come directly to his room.

 

He didn’t have the time to brace himself for the blow, the Dark Side teleporting to him and sending his foot toward Dee’s stomach, sending him to fly a few meters. Logan caught Deceit before he could hit his head on the floor, helping him get back up.

 

Roman couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Raising his sword and screaming in anger, he ran toward Greed to cut him in half. But his sword was stopped by Greed’s walking stick.

 

“Oh, Roman, you sure have plenty of energy. But are you sure you can handle a fight with me? Here?”

 

“Shut up, you filthy villain! I won’t let you harm Virgil any longer!”

 

He was still trying to get past the stick but before he could do it Greed rolled his eyes and punched him right in the jaw, making the Creative Side fall on his back with a groan. The Dark Side put his foot on Roman’s throat, making him trash in an attempt to break free.

 

Greed sighed, clearly irritated.

 

“Psychopath, rapist and now villain. What a great day. Guess I have to teach you your place, too.”

 

He was putting more and more strength on his foot as Roman started to weaken until a sharp pain made him step back. It took him a few seconds to understand that it was Morality who had hit him, right in the face.

 

Patton was helping a coughing Roman to get up, his eyes not leaving the Dark Side for a second. 

 

Greed smiled in a terrifying way, looking at Patton.

 

“I didn’t know that you had that in you, Morality.”

 

In the cage, Virgil had a thrill of terror. He didn’t like the way Greed had talked. Forcing himself up, trying to not swing his broken arm, he came against the bars, shouting in a rough and weak voice.

 

“Greed, leave them alone! I’ll… I’ll behave, I swear! Don’t hurt them, please!”

 

He could see the fear and the hurt in his friends' eyes, but he didn’t care for now. He needed to protect them.

 

Patton left Roman and took a step toward Greed, smiling gently.

 

“Don’t worry kiddo, we’re going to help you get out of here. Just wait a bit. I’ll make you hot cocoa and some cookies, after that.”

 

Virgil was shaking. He was so scared for Patton. For everybody. Tears came running on his cheeks. 

 

And before anyone else could say anything, the Dad figure launched himself toward Greed, ready for the fight.


	15. One more time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait. And sorry for the chapter, I hope it'll be alright...
> 
> It was hard to decide what to do... I hope you'll still like it ^^"
> 
> I'll probably write one or two other chapters, but we're near the end.
> 
> TW: more violence.

Patton launched himself toward Greed, ready for the fight.

 

Virgil screamed to him to not do that, but Morality had to save his dark son.

 

When he was near enough to hit Greed, the Dark Side smiled. He was ready.

 

Dodging the punch was easy enough. He didn’t really need to hit the Light Side. He was more dancing with him, smirking. He was so sure of himself, so superior…

 

He didn’t expect to be hit from behind by Roman.

 

Falling on a knee, he used his walking stick to help himself get back up and kick Creativity on his stomach.

 

But Morality used the distraction to kick the walking stick, making the Dark Side fall in on the floor, surprised.

 

Behind them, Deceit was watching. He hasn't moved since a moment, focused on maintaining Logan’s illusion near him.

 

Since he had been hit, the Logical Side had left him alone to find another way around the cage. No one, except Deceit, knew what he was doing.

 

Logan was currently trying to think on how to help Virgil to get out, but it was hard. As far as he knew, the cage had no door or way to escape. He could hear everything but he needed to stay focus.

 

Been the incarnation of Logic, he needed to be able to save Virgil. But as far as he knew, Greed had probably created the cage after putting the anxious Side on the bed. 

 

It was a real problem. But he was going to find a way, he was sure of it.

 

At the same time, Greed sank down, just before Patton and Roman could pin him on the ground.

 

The Dark Side voice started to reverberate inside the room.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA… Do you really think you can beat me?! Inside my own room?! You’re so naive… I’ll make you understand your places…”

 

Suddenly, cages appeared around all the Sides. Well, almost all. Logan was still free, his illusion been trapped instead. He really was going to thank Deceit, after all of this. But first, he needed to get some help. So he sunk down.

 

Greed appeared again at the same time, smiling. He got near Roman, playing with his stick.

 

“Princy, princy, princy… You can’t help yourself but try to save the damsel in distress…”

 

He kicked him violently with the handle of his cane, making the creative side fall to his knees, arms around his stomach.

 

Morality gasped with horror. So, of course, Greed got to him after.

 

“And you… You act like you are a dad for everyone. But you want to know something? Nobody cares about your fake love. You are probably the worst of all the Light Side…”

 

Patton tried to answer, tears in his eyes, but Greed punched him in the face, making him fall on his bottom, his glasses shattered.

 

Deceit grinned his teeth as Greed came to him.

 

“Look at you, my friend. You knew our relationship, you knew that we are meant to be, Anxiety and I. And yet, you choose to come here to help them and try to get my love away from me… I’m disappointed in you.”

 

Dee just chuckled.

 

“Your love totally doesn’t want out and his totally not freaking out right now…”

 

Greed sighed.

 

“He will understand that this is for his safety and own good. When he’ll be back to my side, I’ll help Thomas get everything he deserves in life. And you, my friend…”

 

He put the end of his walking stick under Deceit’s chin, making him lift his head a bit.

 

“...You will be the first one to be out of the picture. Guess it’s finally time for you to tell your last lie…”

 

Deceit smiled wickedly, almost amused.

 

“Well. You’re about to get punched by a little angry man.”

 

Greed sighed, not impressed.

 

“I was thinking about something a bit bett-”

 

He was stopped mid-sentence by a gasp of pain. His hands went down to his crotch as he fell to his knees.

 

Behind him, Virgil was panting, putting his foot on the ground. He was still breathing too quickly, but he was free.

 

Behind him, Logan was standing with Thomas, helping the other Side to get out of their cells. The young man was inside his own head, after all. He could make everything happen.

 

Logic gave a new pair of glasses to Morality, a bit worried about his face. But the Dad figure was smiling. Roman got to Virgil side, helping him to sit down, before getting a rope to seal Greed.

 

The Dark Side was still hurt. But he wasn’t going to fall like that. He disappeared before Roman could get his hands on him, making the creative side swear.

 

Thomas helped Deceit to get out of his cell and all the Side encircled Thomas and Virgil, trying to see where Greed was.

 

The Dark Side appeared from nowhere. He was holding a golden sword. But then, another Greed appeared. And soon, they were four, all with a golden sword. None of them were smiling. They were walking, slowly, toward the Light Side.

 

Roman had his sword in hand, of course, but the others didn’t have anything to fight.

 

Strangely enough, it was Patton who screamed with rage and run toward one of the Greeds. He was unarmed, but who cared? He was lifted with his Dad’s instinct. And nobody was going to hurt his famILY, not on his watch!

 

Seeing that Morality was capable of fighting his opponent, now that he was aware of his capacities, the others didn’t think about it much longer and got into their own fight.

 

Roman was fighting sword against sword. Deceit was dodging, trying to see an opening in his enemy to hit him. And Logan was doing the best, using all his knowledge to dodge what he had to dodge and hit when he could.

 

Even with all his power, Greed was starting to lose. He was tired. He was hurt. It was a first for him to fight this much and to use that much energy.

 

So, he tried a last trick.

 

All the copies disappeared at the same time as the real Greed appeared near Thomas, grabbing him by the throat.

 

The Host gasped, his hands around Greed’s arm, fear in his eyes.

 

“Now, Thomas. Will you be a good man and explain to them that they have to leave Anxiety and me alone?”

 

Thomas took a look at Virgil, who was…

 

_ Oh my God, Virgil was  _ **_scary_ ** _ right now. _

 

Surprised by the look on his host face, Greed turned his head to see Virgil. He couldn’t help himself, gasping in shock and terror as he left Thomas to fall on his bottom, taking a step back.

 

Anxiety had his eyes all black. His face was paler than ever and the tip of his hair was standing in the air. Some kind of a black treacle was leaking from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth.

 

And when he talked… It was with his demon voice. A really deep and terrifying voice.

 

“ **_Touch. Thomas. One more time. And I will tear your flesh out of your body with your own teeth. Touch one member of my family. One more time. And I will make you burn in a gold bath. Touch me. One more time. And I swear that you will know exactly what his fear._ ** ”

 

Greed and Virgil had been moving the whole time, one taking a step back as the other one was taking a step forward.

 

Greed fell on his bottom, still trying to flee from the vision of horror that was Anxiety.

 

“ **_One more time, Greed. And I will make sure that you never get another night of sleep without thinking about how I will make you suffer in all possibles ways. One more time. And you will die in a slow and painful way. Understood?_ ** ”

 

It was terrifying how his voice was cold and steady. The Dark Side could only nod, unable to  speak. Virgil took that answer for it and made everyone get out of the room, to go in the commoners, except for his ex-boyfriend, of course. 

 

The Light Side and Thomas were still under the shock. It was Deceit who took the first step toward his friend, trying to get his attention.

 

“Virgil…? Are you here…?”

 

The anxious Side turned his head toward Dee… before passing out, falling like a puppet without its wires.


	16. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every one of you for leaving kudos and comments. It was quite a journey for me and I hope you liked it.
> 
> I'll start to work on a new fic soon. See you at that moment, guys <3

When Virgil woke up, he could feel that he was on a mattress. He could hear some background noise, like voices, but it wasn’t clear. He could feel someone near him.

 

His mind became blank with terror.

 

He started to breath more and more quickly, panicking. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to alert who was in the same bed as him.

 

“Virgil?”

 

Patton…?

 

The anxious Side opened his eyes, out of breath, tears menacing to fall, only to meet Morality’s worried face. He could see the little cuts and bruises from the fight with Greed on his Dad’s face. 

 

The Side took his cheeks in his hands.

 

“Virgil, it’s okay, you’re safe. Breath for me baby, it’s okay.”

 

Anxiety really tried to breathe, really. But the pain in his chest was growing, like the one in his arm.

 

He felt Patton leave him and started to whimper. He didn’t want to be alone!

 

“Virgil, I need you to open your eyes. We are not going to leave you, you are safe. But you are going to pass out if you continue like that. Look at me.”

 

Again, Virgil tried to look at his friend, meet Logan’s eyes, not knowing when he had closed his eyes.

 

The Logical Side took his hand and put it on his own chest.

 

“Do as I do, Virgil. In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8. Again.”

 

Concentrating on imitating Logan, Virgil didn’t really register that he was now sitting on the mattress, arms around him. Roman was trying to help him, massaging his back slowly to make sure that he was following the breathing pattern.

 

Anxiety didn’t know how long he was like that but when he finally calmed down, he was really tired and fell against the creative side chest. Logan sighed, at ease now.

 

“...’m sorry…” whispered Virgil.

 

“Oh, no, no my dark star. You have nothing to be sorry for!” Roman voice was warm, like all his body, and Virgil only wanted to fall asleep like that.

 

“That’s true baby. It’s our fault, we wanted to make sure you were safe at your awakening but…”

 

Logan cut Patton.

 

“It was an error on my part, Virgil, I am really sorry. I thought that waking up around us would ease you, but it appears to have provoked the opposite effect.”

 

Now that Anxiety was able to take a look around him, he could see that they were in the commoners of the Light Side. The mattress was on the floor, near the sofa and in front of the TV. Pocahontas was stopped on the screen. Around him, Deceit had a glass of water, ready for his friend, Patton and Logan were in front of him and Roman was still keeping him against his chest.

 

“...What… happened…?”

 

Logan sighed and made a sign for Deceit to approach. The Dark Side gave the glass to Virgil, who drunk it while the logical Side explained the events.

 

He told him how it was Virgil who saved them all, Thomas included. He told him how they took care of him after he passed out, cleaning his face from the black and gooey substance and restraining his arm to heal it.

 

“After that, I proposed that we stay with you, until your awakening, and we put a movie. It was Patton turn on the mattress when you started to wake up.”

 

Virgil nodded slowly. That was making sense… 

 

“Now, I propose that we eat. We have many questions to ask you, Virgil, about your past and probably about our future, but you need to take some strength before.”

 

~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

 

The meal was like always, like if nothing happened. 

 

Well, almost.

 

Virgil could see that something was… strange. Patton was touching everyone a little bit more than before. Logan was the same as before… except that he was way more near to Deceit than he could remember. Roman was winking and blushing way too much.

 

What was going on?

 

After dinner, everyone got back to the living room. Patton took his place in the sofa with Virgil, dragging him with him. Roman and Deceit sat on the mattress, looking toward the other Side as Logan finally took his place, on the other side of Virgil.

 

“Now. Virgil, we would like you to explain to us what exactly happened between you and Greed in the past. We have… some concerns and we want to be sure before anything else.”

 

Patton tried to reassure him, smiling.

 

“You don’t have to, of course. But it’ll really help us to understand, kiddo.”

 

Virgil sighed, before whispering.

 

“...Promise me that you won’t judge me…?”

 

Roman had an offended look, that disappeared quickly as Deceit hit him with his elbow in the stomach.

 

“Of course my emo knight!”

 

“Yeah kiddo, we won’t judge you, that’s a promise!”

 

“Indeed Virgil, if you shared your story with us, it would be inopportune to make any judgment.”

 

“What they said.” added Deceit.

 

Sighing, Anxiety started to tell his story. How he had meet Greed. How he had given him all the power on him because he was feeling safer that way.

 

How it had slowly degraded until Greed started to force himself on him.

 

Logan cut him gently.

 

“I am very sorry for interrupting you Virgil, but something is bothering me. You loved him at first, right?”

 

“...Y-Yeah…?”

 

“But you did not felt the need for intimacy, at all?”

 

“...Well… Not really…? But, you know, it was… it was my first relationship, so I just thought that it was… normal…?”

 

Logan sighed.

 

“I see. It appears that you may be like me. See, sexuality and romantic feelings came in all sort of ways. Even if, like Thomas and every one of us, I am homo-romantic, or gay, I am on the asexuality spectrum. I do not mind intimacy with someone I love, but I do not need it.”

 

Virgil looked at him, surprise.

 

“...You mean, I could be… asexual…? And that’s why I didn’t like to… to kiss him or things like that?”

 

“That is a possibility, yes. We can talk about it more, later, and help you figure out exactly if you are asexual and toward what end you are. If intimacy is just something that you do not want to experiment at all or if some factors can influence your needs.”

 

Everyone was listening to them and Virgil couldn’t help but blush. But Patton gentle touch on his back and Deceit’s hand on his knee helped him to continue his story.

 

When he started to talk about Greed’s… night visit, he could feel everyone tense. He didn’t stop. Now that he was talking, everything what just… coming out.

 

At the end of the story, he could hear Patton sobbed near him. Deceit face was dark and unreadable. Anger was coming in waves from Roman, who was shaking to control himself from drawing his sword and go back to kill Greed.

 

Logan put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

 

“...Thank you for sharing your story with us, Virgil. I… I think I talk for everyone when I say that we are sincerely sorry about what happened to you and we will make sure that it never happens again.”

 

Anxiety had a small smile as he whispered a thank you.

 

“C-Can I hug you, Virgil?”

 

Turning his head toward Patton, the side nodded and found himself wrapped in a bear hug.

 

Soon after, everyone was hugging him, trying to not harmed him by doing so.

 

Virgil never felt better than in that instant.

 

~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~ ♥♦♣♠ ~

 

After everything that had happened and Virgil’s revelations, it took some time from the other Sides to explain to their friend what had changed between them.

 

After the fight with Greed, they all realized that they really cared about each other. All of them. They had a really long conversation while Virgil was asleep and decided to give themselves a chance to form a real family.

 

They wanted to include Virgil, of course. But until they were sure he was ready to talk about that, they tried to make their new relationship a secret.

 

Of course, been the embodiment of Anxiety, Virgil found out pretty quickly that something was going on and had a panic attack, thinking that he had judged him and wanted to hid it from him until they were able to send him back to Greed.

 

Once they found out, they couldn’t keep the secret any longer and told him that they were, in fact, dating each other and that they only wanted to wait a bit before asking Virgil to become a part of their relationship.

 

After a long moment of silence, Virgil accepted.

 

Time would be needed for all of them to adjust and be sure that they could be happy together.

 

But for Virgil, it was something he was already sure.

 

He loved them all. And he was happy with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life <3


End file.
